Kiss Me
by nobodyXthere20
Summary: His arms were wrapped tight around his neck, holding on as tightly as the arms that were already around him. "Before you leave, do me one last favor." "Anything." "..Kiss me."
1. Didn't show up

WARNING! YAOI! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!

Arthur sighed and set his phone down. He hadn't gotten a single reply from his long time friend, Alfred, in over two hours. He was worried sick. Arthur sat alone in his London flat, letting his mind drift to the American exchange student that had come to London 8 years before. He had come with a name, money, and a butler. Nothing else.

Arthur had hated him right off the bat; his loudness, his stupidity, everything. Apparently that was not the case for Alfred, for he was at Arthur's side right when he walked into the door of his 3rd grade classroom. Arthur had tried to ignore him, thinking he would back away when he realized that Arthur wanted nothing to do with him. Boy, was he wrong.

Alfred continued to pursue him for 2 years, until Arthur finally let him be more than a stranger. An acquaintance. Alfred didn't like this, well, that's what Arthur thought. Seeing as though he bugged him for another 2 years. Finally, in their second year of middle school, Arthur had called him a friend.

Alfred spent every moment with him since then, walking him to classes even if his were on the opposite side of the building, carrying his books for him (which Arthur didn't really mind) and other kind things. They were now Juniors in high school, a long 8 years of companionship. Alfred had made the football team in his freshmen year, where as Arthur had made the Honors Society.

'Opposites Attract' defiantly applied to them. People had grown accustomed to seeing Alfred, usually in jeans, a foot ball jersey, sneakers, and his bomber jacket, walking besides Arthur, often dressed in dress pants, plain sweater vests with a long sleeved white shirt under, and a nice pair of brown leather shoes. Its was hard not to Arthur where Alfred was, or Alfred Arthur; they were together that much. But as the days grew, Arthur had realized a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when Alfred was around.

Surely it wasn't something he ate, if so, the he must eat bad things everyday because the feeling was always there.

Sighing once again, Arthur checked his phone.

_Inbox: 0_

He pressed another button and put it to his ear.

_You have no ne-_

He frowned and placed his phone back the desk and turned towards the kitchen. Walking past the nicely set table, he made his way to his room. Once there he removed his vest and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his white shirt. He would have finished, if he hadent seen the calander. He glared at it before picking up the black sharpie on the desk beside it a scratching out the date.

The marker as placed back in its spot and the rest of the buttons came undone. Letting it fall from his shoulders, Arthur took a glance at the clock.

10:30pm

His lips twitched downward as he made his way to the dresser, pulling out green pajma pants and removing his own. After slipping on the comfortable clothing he layed in bed and stared at the ceiling. This was the 5th time this month that Alfred hadnt showed, and Arthur was rather concerned. Letting the thoughts fall away, he let his eyes drop and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Let me make it up to you

Arthur closed his locker after collecting his books. He glanced around the hall, making sure there were plenty of people. There was; he was grateful for that. The more people means the more time he had to get to his class. He turned, only to face a Chicago Bears jersey with a large number 50 on it. He knew who the chest belonged to, he didn't have to look any higher.

"Hey Artie!"

His voice boomed through the halls. 2 years ago people would have turned their heads but they were so used to it that they didn't even spare them a glance. Arthur glared at his chest, slipping around him and heading to Algebra. Heavy footsteps followed behind him, he already knew they belonged to Alfred. Stopping where he was Arthur turned and glared at the American Jock.

"Go away you bloody git!"

Now people turned their heads, the hall growing silent. Alfreds eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. Never, in all their eight years, had Arthur yelled like that and actually looked like he ment it. Taking a nervous step towards him, Alfred reached out to touch his shoulder but that only made Arthur back away and glare.

"D-Dude..what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You were supposed to come over for dinner at 6:00 last night but you never showed up, once again! I'm getting quite tired of this Alfred! It's the fifth time this month! "

His voice echoed through the crowded hallway, making Alfred wince slightly.

" Artie I-"

"Do not call me that! Just..just stay away from me.."

Arthur turned and stormed out of the hall, making his way to the Algebra room in the West Wing. Alfred stood there watching him leave; slowly letting his hand drop to his side. The students hurried to their classes, not wanting to see if he'd blow his top or not. Alfred stood there, looking after Arthur, until the hall was so quite he could hear a book fall in a classroom at the very end of the hall.

His mind boggled and his heart ached slightly. Stay away from him? That wasn't impossible. He had been with Arthur every month, every week, every day. How could he stay away? Pfft that was easy, he couldn't. Alfred sighed. What Arthur didn't know is that Alfred did come last night.

- Flash back -

He walked in, feeling even more guilty when he saw the nicely set table and the 12:17 on the grandfather clock Arthur had in the living room. He called out for Arthur and after hearing no respond, he made his way to the stairs. Once at the top he took a left and saw the door to Arthurs bedroom closed. He opened it, walking into the darkness and turned on his phone to light his way. He knew this room so well, he easily stepped over the small rise in the floor without even shining his phone.

He moved to the bed and started to sit down. That was, until he saw the calendar. He straightened out and walked to it, shining the phones light onto the slick paper. His lips hung in a frown when he had seen the date scratched out. He could barely read it, but he managed.

April 14th

Dinner with Alfred.

His neat hand writing was scribbled over with a sharpie. Alfreds heart filled with guilt knowing that he hadn't showed when he said he would. Soft snoring drifted into his thoughts before he finally turned to the source. Once again going to the bed, he sat down and looked at the brit. His blonde hair was slightly messy and his lips were open a bit.

Alfred smiled upon seeing him like this. It was a nice change from the normal straightened hair and lips pulled into a thin line. This fingers brushed the hair from his face before he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to the soft skin of Alfreds forehead. A small smile graced the sleeping boy's face one the lips of his best friend were placed onto his forehead. Alfred smiles as much as he could, the guilt still numbing him.

"I love you Artie."

This wasn't the first time he said it. He's watched Arthur sleep many times, and spoke the three words each occasion. He knew he loved Arthur, he's known for the past 6 years. But what would Arthur say? Would he blow him off and walk away? Would he be repulsed by him? Would he laugh in his face? ...No. Of course not. Arthur would never do that...right?

Alfred stood from the bed and glanced down at him once more. He gave the sleeping boy a brief smile before turning and walking out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

- Present -

His mind was crowded with the memory and, a plan. Alfred knew he couldn't be away from Arthur for more than a day; his heart ached when was gone for even 3 hours. Finally, the light bulb in the Americans head turned on and his signature grin appeared on his lips. Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, he headed towards his class; waiting for lunch to come.

- 5th Period -

Arthur finished putting his books in his locker, sighing at the magnet on the door. Alfred had put it in there not too long ago, of course, it was without Arthurs permission. It was a square magnet, half of it had the American flag and the other half had the Union Jack. He lightly traced the stripes of the flag of America with his index finger and sighed before letting his hand drop to his side. The halls were now empty, but Arthur didn't much care.

Lunch was the only hour that Arthur would let himself be late to. He was too buried into his thoughts and emotions to notice the blue-eyed boy come beside him and lean on the lockers next to his.

"Arthur."

His heart nearly stopped when he heard the voice, and how close it was. Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to get away this time, so he turned and glared.

"What?"

Alfred almost winced at the bitterness if his best friends tone but instead frowned.

"You know, I really am sor-"

"Save it Alfred. I do not care."

He turned towards the lunch room and took a step forward. He didn't even get the chance to take another before he was pulled back and gripped tightly by the shoulder. Surprised green clashed with determined blue as the looked into each others eyes.

"Listen to me. I am really really reeeaaallyy sorry about last night, and the times before that, but please Arthur. Let me make it up to you. "

A thick eyebrow was raised upon hearing the words, and Arthur said quite suspiciously,

"Oh really? How do you plan on doing that?"

A grin found it's way to the Americans lips and his voice boomed through the halls.

"We're gonna go on a date~! "

A lovely crimson color rose to Arthurs cheeks when 'date' had left his friends lips. A date? With Alfred?! O-Oh my..this is so sudden..

"D-Define date.."

"Well I take you somewhere nice, we eat, we talk , then I walk you home~ That's it."

Arthurs heart wanted to drop but leap all at the same time. An evening with Alfred would be nice..but he was somehow disappointed that Alfred did not mean a date like the kind lovers would go on. No. He ment the kind friends go out and do just for the fun of it. After-all, that's all they were...friends.

" What do ya say?"

The Brit was pulled away from his thoughts and pushed back into reality.

"W-Well...I-I suppose..But you will actually show this time..right?"

"Of course dude!"

Alfred wrapped his pinkie around Arthurs and grinned upon seeing the dusty rose color cover his friends cheeks.

"I promise!"

"A-Alright then...we had better hurry to lunch.."

"Totally! I'm like, starving dude! Lets go!"

Arthur could have sworn he saw a trail of fire follow his American companion; he was running that fast. A small smile graced his lips before the took a step and followed.


	3. Protector

**AUTHORS NOTE: THERE WILL BE SOME RUSSIA X ENGLAND, BTT X ENGLAND, AND PRUSSIA X AMERICA! DONT COMPLAIN IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!**

Cold sweat covered Arthurs body when he suddenly awoke. His breathing was hitched and his covers suddenly seemed too hot. Something warm rippled down his cold skin and he reached up to feel what it was. He then realized that the warmth had been tears and that he, was crying. Sitting up slowly, his damp eyes glanced to the clock. He sighed, seeing it was near midnight. Pressing his hand to his forehead, he let the tears fall; the dream flashing in his eyes once again.

-Dream-

Alfred stayed by Arthurs side as they strolled through the busy streets of London. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled both of them, giving the air around the two a pleasant feel. They approached a stop light and Arthur took the chance to glance down at his new watch.

"You know Alfred..you didn't have to get this for me.."

The American boy turned his eyes from the flashing red light that signaled them not to walk and looked at his friend; who he wish was more. His eyes trailed down to the watch on his wrist and he smiled softly.

"I wanted to. Think of it as your after birthday present. Besides, you've looked at it every time we've come to the city. I couldn't not get it for you Artie."

The Brits cheeks flushed with color and he smiled a small smile. His mouth opened to say something, but a loud ding interrupted him. He turned, seeing the walk sign come to life in a green glow. Following after the now walking American, he listened as Alfred went on about something he had seen on television.

Almost to the other side, something caught Arthurs attention. His wrist didn't weigh as much as it had, so he turned. Upon seeing the watch in the middle of the road, Arthur hurriedly turned and went to it. Kneeling down, he reached for it.

Maybe he had not seen the green go to red, but Alfred sure had. Stopping, he turned back and saw his beloved friend kneeling on the ground in the middle of the road. Time seemed to slow as a loud screeching of a car filled the air. His legs turned towards the road and started to move on their own. Once close enough, his arms extended and his hands made contact with the kneeling boys back; sending him towards the sidewalk and out of the way.

There was not a regret in Alfreds mind as he felt the front of the car slam into his side; cracking bones and crushing organs. Red was all he saw as his body made contact with the hot cement. Looking through the dark colored blood he saw the person who ment most to him running in his direction. The world around him blurred, and the light slowly grew brighter. It took the last of his strength to pull his lips into a small smile before slowly letting his eyes drop.

- Present -

More tears followed the memory. Arthur glanced at the clock once again, seeing it was only half an hour since he had last looked, he layed back down; a restless sleep awaiting him.

- Later That Day -

Arthur shut his locker after putting away his books for free period. He was Student Council president, so he spent most of his free time in they're room. The blonde boy started his walk to said room, subconsciously walking past a Russian whose eyes were glued to him.

As he walked, Arthurs mind drifted back to the dream he had last night, but it only brought tears to his eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts, and wiped his damp eyes. He was so caught up in the task that he didnt notice the three pairs of footsteps coming behind him.

"Kesesesese~ Vhat do Ve have here? Iz ze little president crying~?"

"Ohonhonhon~ I zink zo~!"

"Since when~?"

Arthur turned quickly, coming face to face with the boys who had caused him so much trouble the past 11 years.

"You!"

" Us~ "

He hated it when they spoke together. He hated it when they picked on him. He hated them. Gilbert would bug and tease him to no end. Antiono would constantly go on and on about another student, Romano he thought it was, and would always try to get him to eat a bloody tomato. But Francis, oh, Francis was the worst. Everytime Arthur came into his sight he would suggest sexual things, say disgusting words, and even put his filthy hands on him from time to time.

Oh did Arthur hate it. Espically that look in the albinos eyes when he saw Alfred. If Arthur was stronger, all three would have been dead long ago.

"So~ Mind explaining ze long face, mon amour~?"

Arthur's face flushed, having learned french years ago.

"D-Dont call me that you bloody frog!"

"But why not~ It suitz Joo, no~?"

"Don't forget Francis~ He's Alfreds boy.".

Antionos thick Spanish accent echoed through the halls, unlike Alfreds booming American voice. Arthur couldn't stop the blush that cam to his cheeks, nor could he stop the smirk that came to his lips when he saw the white haired boys lips straighten into a thin line and his red eyes darken slightly.

This is one of the very few things Arthur loved about the Prussian, his jealously. When they pasted eachother in the halls Arthur would step closer to Alfred, earning him a glare. There was even once when Arthur gained enough courage to fake a trip and get his American to catch him; he could practically see the jealously coming off of Gilbert.

"Ohonhonhon~ I don't zink 'e would mind if we played wiz 'is toy fol a while."

The french stepped closer and grabbed Arthurs chin, bringing his face uncomfortably closer to his. The British teen tried to get out of his grasp, but the arm that Francis had just wrapped around him was like steel. As the French boy started to lean closer, there was a woosh of wind and within a second he was on the ground holding the side of his face in pain. Arthur could feel his eyes widen as he turned to see his rescuer.

Alfred stood at the end of the hall, tossing and catching another rock in his hand while the other was clenched in a tight fist at his side. The look in his eyes was so brutal, so menacing, it made Arthurs blood run cold for a minute. Footsteps echoed through the halls as Alfred came closer; coming to a stop beside his long time friend. An arm was draped around said friends shoulders, bringing him closer by a few inches.

"I've told you before. Don't touch what isn't yours."

His voice was as terrifying as his eyes, making the long haired blonde boy scramble to his feet and nod.

"It waz only a joke.."

Alfred gripped the rock tight, causing Arthur to flinch at the cracking sound that followed.

"I didnt find it very funny. Now get out of my face, I don't want to have to pay for your hospital bills."

Gilberts eyes held sadness, but that was soon replaced with fear when the angry jock opened his hand, showing the rock that was now tiny pebbles. Not a word was spoken when the three turned away, walked down the hall, and out of sight.

By now Arthur was shaking slightly. This wasn't his Alfred, not his kind, loving, wonderful Alfred...Though, now that he had though about it, everyone had this side to them. Even himself. Alfred glanced at him, his eyes now showing concern and care.

" You alright bro?"

Arthur snapped from his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yes. "

"I'll walk you to the council room. I don't want anything else happening."

He turned and starts walking towards the room, leaving Arthur to stare at his back. Arthur now knew something new about his beloved. He was extremely protective. The Brit blushed at this, almost swooning over tge thought of Alfred protecting him every time he needed it. Though this side did scare him, it gave him a feeling of secureity, something he hadn't had in a long time.

"You coming?"

Arthur was snapped from his thoughts and looked forward, now seeing Alfred at the other end of the hall. He stared at his grinning face of a moment more, before showing his own happiness in a smile. He took a step and followed it with another one. ; getting closer to his wonderful protecter each time.


	4. A child's face

Alfred sat boredly in the seat across form Arthurs desk. He watched the pen move over the paper to form neat, cursive words. This was boring. Arthur had told him a few minutes ago to stop throwing the rock at the wall, leaving him dreadfully bored. Arthur hadnt said a word, knowing that once he started talking Alfred would not let him stop. Said American glanced at the clock. Had it really only been 10 minutes since they got here? He sighed, setting his head on the chair back and looking at the ceiling. He let his mind drift back to the past. He thought of his country, he thought of his mother and his father, he even thought of his brother. That made him wonder, where was Matthew? Alfred hadn't seen him since their parents were killed. Was he safe? Was he happy? Did he ever think of him? Alfred felt his heart sink slightly at the thought of his shy twin forgetting about him, though he was forgotten about often himself. His hand slipped into his pocket as it often did when he was deep in thought, tracing over the toy solider he had always carried with him. It was his favorite one of a dozen; a gift Arthur had made by hand for him in the 5th grade. The paint had faded from its radiant blue to dull indigo it's face now worn away, leaving behind light gray lines where the nose and eyes had been. What made this his favorite was the engravement on the back-side. A simple ' To: A bloody idiot, From: Arthur Kirkland ' His lips pulled into a smile, still as happybas he was the day it was received. Letting his hand move from his pocket Alfred folded it with the other, resting his chin in the small cradle it had made. Looking up at him, he watched Arthurs slightly scowling face skim over the printed words before jotting down some of his own. Alfred watched as the pen ran over the paper, growing boreder by the second. He leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up and closing his eyes. Sleep pulled at him so he finally drifted off, crossing his arms and letting his head fall forward.

Arthur looked up from his work once he heard the soft snorring. He blushed slightly upon seeing how cute and innocent his friend looked. The blondes eyes followed Alfreds chest as it moved in sinc with his breathing. But what was this? His glasses were slowly sliding down his nose. Emerald eyes widened and followed them as they reached the tip of Alfreds nose. He sprung forward and over the desk, reaching his hand out to catch them. Arthurs fingers barely skimmed the glasses before they hit the ground and shattered into millions of peices. A bead of sweat slid down Arthurs temple as he looked at the glass, nervousness and worry taking over. He scrambled up the papers on the desk and stuffed them into a drawer. Alfred slept for hours at a time, that gave Arthur enough time to run to an eye docter and get his friend a new pair. He tiptoed past Alfred before stopping abruptly and looking back. He watched his lips part slightly everytime he snored, causing an idea to pop into his was a heavy sleeper, so if his lips were to be touched by anothers, he wouldn't know..right? Arthur took a step back, looking closing at his friend while blushing terribly. Leaning forward slightly, Arthur moved his face close to Alfreds, feeling his hot breath hitting his now quivering lips. He wished his eyes were open, now longing to have those sky blue eyes look into his emerald ones.

What if Alfred woke up? What would he say? Would he be so disgusted and raged that he would push Arthur away, cutting off their bond and ignoreing him completely? Arthur couldnt risk that, he couldn't lose him. He pulled away from his, regret pooling in his stomach. His footsteps filled the room as he walked towards the door, letting his head fall slightly. Turning back, he looked at Alfred one last time before opening the door and leaving, closing it softly.

Arthur entered the room an hour later, sighing as he saw the American sprawled out on the floor. The Brit kneeled down, picking up the shards of glass around his friend. He put them in a small pile in his hand before dumping them into the trash bin. Looking down at the bag in his hand, he sighed. They hadnt a single pair of glasses, but they did have contacts. Arthur couldn't remember seeing Alfred without the, which is why he was so agianst the doctors suggestion. He looked down at his friend. Then, it finally hit him.

Alfred looked like a child without his glasses, almost exactly like he had when they first met. Wait..that's right. When they met he didn't have glasses, he didnt need them...So why is it that he wore them? They did look good on him, in Arthurs (and many others) opinion. His finger tips grazed Alfreds cheek, feeling the softness of his flesh. The Brits mind boggled with wonder and curiosity. He'd have to ask Alfred when he woke. Speaking of the burgerloving American, his eyes shifted from under his lids, eventually opening. Blue orbs met emerald before falling to the bag in Arthurs hand. So Alfred could see without them. He rose a hand pointed at it tiredly.

"Whats that?"

Arthurs eyes shifted to the side, looking at the bin in which the remains of the glasses rested.

"W-Well...you see...When you were sleeping your glasses slipped off and..broke."

Alfred fell silent, processing the new information slowly. The bag was from an eye doctor, he could tell by the logo on the front. A feeling of relief filled him knowing that his dear friend had replaced them. He sat up, reaching out and taking tge bag from him. Upon looking inside, he froze.

"Contacts?"

"They didn't have any glasses..I didn't want you to go without until they brought in some new ones. So I got these for you.."

Alfred paused, thinking it over once more...This would ruin him. People would see his childish face, causing them to no longer take him seriously. He wasn't a kid, he hated being seen as a kid. The glasses made him look older, more serious, so he's worn them since the 4th grade. He was his own man now, he could make decisions for himself. He was mature, strong, responsiable, independent.

"...Thanks. "

He took them out, opening them and pulling his lids apart before placing the first one on his eye. Alfred blinked at the strange feeling but soon got over it and put in the other. The world around him looked no different.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah.."

Alfred stood and streached his arms out above him. Looking back at his friend, he blushed slightly.

"Why are you stareing at me?"

Arthur snapped from his daze, now realizing that he was stareing at him. His newfound innocent and childish features had amazed Arthur, fazing him slightly.

"O-Oh, sorry love. "

He stood quickly, taking the spot at his companions side.

"We should get going. Class started about 15 minutes ago."

Arthur nodded, following his friend. He looked so young, so fragile. Arthur wanted him in his arms. To love him, to hold him,

To be dependent on him.


	5. Rose without thorns

Arthur watched Alfred as he spoke to him, telling him the place in time they were to met that night for their 'date'. His eyes trailed all over the youthful face of his friend, looking into his eyes that were no longer framed by glasses. He watched his body movements, his lips move, his eyes glint with excitement. Arthur adored that glint and the smile that always came with it. Yes, he would miss that most.

The pair of friends walked into the Italian restaurant, both dressed elegantly and formal. The restaurant was fancy and highclass, to Arthurs surprise. Alfred approached the podium by the door, saying something to the manager behind. The man looked through the book placed on the podium before nodding and calling a waitress. She came quickly, blushing at Alfreds cuteness, as she showed them their table (which was located on the upstairs balcony). Arthur glared at her back once they were seated, wishing the waitress was a waiter. From across the clothed table, Alfred grinned at him; oblivious to the slight blush on both their faces.

"So~ Do you like it here bro?"

Arthur looked around again before turning to his American friend and nodding.

"Y-Yes..It's quite lovely.."

"I'm glad you think so man!"

Arthur could see something in his eyes, something he had never seen before. Was that..sadness? Fear? Why would Alfred be sad, none the less, fearful? A sick feeling came to the pit of Arthurs stomach when he thought about it. He had only seen Alfred sad once, but that was when he first saw him in the 3rd grade. But what was the matter now? What was eating at his dear friend? Arthur was snapped from his thoughts by a waiter appriching them. The asked for their orders, getting them soon after. They made small talk, laughing here and there, until he came back with their meal and placing it before them. Alfred dove in while Arthur took a slower approach, chewing and savioring his bites instead of inhaling them. It was towards the middle of their meal when Alfred stopped, gently placing his fork down. Arthur hadn't noticed until he heard his name.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"There's...There's something I need to tell you."

Arthur placed his fork down as well, full attention now focused on Alfred. Maybe he was going to tell him what saddened him, what brought him down.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking..I want to be able to protect the things I care about..I want to be strong enough to defend them... I want to be able to..keep them safe.."

A small, horrid idea found it's way to Arthurs mind, sending his heart beat racing in the slightest.

"A-Alfred..where are you going with this? "

"Arthur...I'm going to join the army."

Arthurs mind was swept clear of all thoughts. The world around him froze, the clocks stopped their ticking, the people stopped their walking, and Arthur stopped his breathing. The color soon drained from his face and his eyes widened. H-He was leaving him? But what if he got hurt? What if he didn't come back for years at a time?..What if he didn't come back at all? He was so caught up in his broken emotions and numbing thoughts to notice Alfred stand and kneel down beside his chair.

"Arthur, why are you crying?"

He was crying, wasn't he? It seems as though he was the only one on the patio who hadn't noticed. Arthurs shaking hands gripped the table cloth slightly, as if trying to hold onto the little bit of heart that wasn't cracking. Before he could even think of it he threw himself into Alfreds arms, forehead pressed firm to his buff chest.

"Y-You can't! You can't go you bloody idiot! Why? Damnit why?! It's not fair.."

His voice broke, now leaving him to cling onto the stunned American with what little strength he had left. Above him Alfreds eyes widened, but they soon softened. He wrapped his arms around his friends small figure, bringing him closer. He gently stroked his golden hair in attempt to sooth him, maybe even sooth himself.

"You know why.."

People around them looked at them in sympathy, some assuming they were siblings, some thinking they were friends, and others believing they lovers. They had all now stopped and watched the touching scene, waiting for what would happen next. Alfred moved his arms to under his friend, easily picking him up as a groom would his bride. He stood to his full height, the British boy still sobbing into his chest. Walking towards the exit, Alfred made his way down the steps, past the podium, and into the now darkened city. Even though the suns light had faded, the city lights soon replaced it ease. Alfred walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks he got from other people. He made his way towards Arthurs house, holding the emerald eyed boy just a bit too tight (not that Arthur minded).

Their days together were now numbered, only so many words were now left in their hearts. Alfred knew the risk of leaving, but he knew the risk of staying as well. It killed him to see Arthur like this. But there cannot be a rose without thorns, and there cannot be a day without night. They could make it through this, to Alfred, this was mearly a turn on the road of life. Nothing that would hurt them too much.

Oh how wrong he was.


	6. Warmth

Since that night Arthur had gotten a high fever, missing school and worrying Alfred nearly to death. He lay in bed all day, waiting for Alfred to come see him and talk to him like he had always done when he was sick. There was a good part to all this ill suffering, the empty hours gave Arthur time to think. Think of how he'd live without Alfred, what he was going to do, where he'd go. Now he lay in bed, looking around the room in hopes to find something to do. Then, he spotted his calendar. 0ctober 5. Alfreds favorite holiday was soon; Halloween. They always did a joint costume. Since it was Arthurs pick the year before last ( him being King Arthur and Alfred as one of his loyal knights. ) Alfred had picked the year before, going with a..hero theme. It was quite embarrassing walking behind Alfred ,dressed as Batman, while wearing green tights and a yellow cape as Robin. Ohh Arthur loathed that year. Even know he scowled at the ceiling. It was his turn to pick this year, yet he hadn't a single idea what to do. He sat up in bed once he heard the door give a soft 'click' as its knob was turned. Alfred walked in, a cup of hot Earl Grey on a tray with a plate of scones. Arthur smiled at him, which was returned with a heartwarming grin.

Arthur walked into the school, straightening out his vest and holding onto his books a tad tighter. He didn't even make it to his locker before he was in a death grip. He knew it was Alfred by the faint scent of burger that always lingered on that jacket of his. Arthur was about to pull away, but when he saw a certain Prussian glaring at him from beside his two friends, he felt the sudden need to return the hug as tight as he could. He did just that, getting them a few 'ahh' s from the females in the crowd and a few 'wtf?' faces from the guys. Alfred grinned down at his friend, almost swooning over the small blush on his face. He let go, leaving his arm around the smaller set of shoulders. Leading him to his locker, Alfred started a conversation with him, talking about things that didnt even matter.

It was before lunch when Ivan, a fellow peer of theirs, asked Arthur to the courtyard for tea. Arthur, not wanting to be rude, accepted. They now sat under a gazebo, drinking Earl Grey and discussing random things. When it had fallen silent, Ivan placed his cup down, keeping his fingers around it so the warmth would not leave him, and looked at Arthur.

"Mr. President...What is that American to you?"

The sudden question took Arthur by surprise, almost causing him to choke on the jam filled scone he was munching on. He set it down, a blush now clear on his face.

"Alfred? ...Well, he and I have been close...friends for years."

"Just friends?"

Arthur felt slightly uncomfortable having this conversation with the Russian whom he barely knew. But in a way, it made him feel better. He hadn't told anyone of his love for the American, so this was a strange relief

Ufor him.

"Well..."

He was too busy gazing into his hot tea to notice Ivan tighten the grip on his own.

"Alfred is a brat in my eyes."

Arthurs head snapped up to look at him. W-What did he just say? Alfred was most certainly not a brat! As he opened his mouth to protest, Ivan carried on.

"From what I have seen, he is always with you, da?"

"Y-Yes..that is correct."

"Well, have you ever stopped to think that maybe..he's using you?"

Arthur froze, letting his words sink in. Never, not once, had he ever though of that. Alfred was always so kind, so caring to him. How could he possibly be just a toy? Near by Alfred wandered into the courtyard, looking for Arthur since he hadnt met at his locker like they usually did. They were soon spotted, creating a nervous, jealous feeling in Alfreds stomach. He made his way towards them, listening closely to their conversation.

"Think about it..Your the student council president, when teachers see him around you they think he's a good kid, so he is automatically on their good list. Your very bright, I know that much, so when his homework is not done or a project is challenging him, you will probably be there to help."

He let it process in his mind, soon realizing that it was all true. Alfred was known as a good kid, seeing as though he was always around Arthur. If it hadn't been for him, he probably would have tons of detentions for all his loudness, yelling, occasional pranks and other things. And his homework, Alfreds decent grades were thanks to Arthur helping him with prodjects and filling out his homework. His face paled slightly as he thought of it. Maybe...Alfred was using him.

"Though I must admit.."

Arthur glanced and the Russian infront of him.

"I envy him. "

Before he could understand what was happening Ivan had stood up and leaned over the table. His lips were gently placed on the corner of Arthurs mouth. A small gasp escaped the Brits lips, followed by a dark blush. Ivan pulled away before he could react and gave him a soft smile, unlike the scarier ones he had often seen.

"H-Hey! What did you-"

"You had jam on your face, isn't it obvious?".

"T-Then you should have told me so! Don't freak me out like-!"

Something leather was placed over his head, blocking off his eyes but leaving the rest of his face open. He felt the object on his head before it finally hit him. The faint smell of burger lingered on the leather object, which brought him to believe that it was Alfreds bomber jacket. He tried to pull it off, but Alfred held it down.

"He gave you so much, how is that not enough?"

Alfred glared up at Ivan and Arthur stopped struggling and listened.

"I-Ivan?"

"I had no one to care for me as I was growing up. My only warmth was the scarf around my neck. But you... I watched you both for 8 years, always envying you. Your whole life was embraced tightly, your whole body was surrounded by his warmth. You don't know how much I wished I was you. "

Ivan took the scarf from his neck.

"Hey, if your not going to use this warmth, "

He put it over the bomber jacket, right around Arthurs neck and smiled at Alfred.

"May I have it?"

**Ok so, I saw that whole RusEng part in a doujinshi so I added it in here. I don't know the name but it was so long ago TT^TT**


	7. Questions and Propositions

**WARNING America X Seychelles**

**Seychelles is totally bagged on, and if your wondering why, I hate her with a burning passion. So I'm translating my feelings through Arthur ^w^ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were spent being very VERY close. Since the incident with Ivan, Alfred had kept a close eye on Arthur; walking him to his locker and to his next class, standing beside him in the bathroom (much to Arthurs embarrassment) and even walking him all the way home, which was about a mile or two away from his own house. Arthur didn't have a moment alone. Now they sat in the cafeteria at their usual spot, a round table with all the other football players. Arthur never fit in; his sweater-vest and tie standing out from all the jerseys and the skin tight under-armor. He was the only Rose in a field of Daisies. None the less, he got along well with the bigger and more masculine teenagers. Alfred always took his left side, while the wide receiver, a rather rude yet oddly charming Cuban took his right. It was a nice arrangement, no one seemed to have a problem with it. The Turk seemed to have no problem sitting in the middle of the Swedish guy and the Australian. And the Greek was completely fine beside the Swedish boy, glad to be on the other side of the Cuban and away from the Turk who had mutual feelings. The others were either in the lunch line or sitting with their lover (not many guys are straight in this school). Looking around the lunch room, Arthur spotted a table of girls, all talking to their friends or stealing glances at the football team before blushing and giggling. But there was one girl that Arthur hated, loathed infact. This girl had managed to get under his skin the first god forsaken moment she had entered the building. Arthur felt the need to shove those obnoxious red ribbons down her throat every time he laid eyes on the insufferable female. He had tried to be friendly, telling her of the rules and how she was expected to follow them. But then Alfred showed up, instantly erasing all of her thoughts and putting him in her mind. She always flirted with Alfred, always giggleing and batting those filthy little eyelashes that Arthur just wanted to take a lighter to. Oh hate was a very kind word when it came to how he felt about her. Right now she was in a rather annoying trace, looking in Alfreds direction. Alfred, of course, was oblivious and continued to chat on. Arthur glared the best he could, which even made his elder Scottish brother squeak and shrink away like a pesky little mouse, but she was too caught in her little love gaze to notice. Giving up, Arthur sighed and took a bite of his scone, he had always packed one as a treat after lunch. The little bisket was soon gone, his eyelids feeling a bit heavy. Leaning back in his chair, Arthur closed his eyes and began to dream a small little dream.

"Anyone else see that beauty?"

Alfred looked at the Turk, who pointed to his left. Looking in that direction, Alfred smiled seeing the Brit next to him; his face peaceful, his lips parting slightly every breath he took.

He softly responded to his teammate,

"Yeah.."

The Turk rolled his eyes and pointed over his shoulder.

"Not him idiot, HER. "

Alfred looked over his shoulder, meeting the love-struck gaze of the brown haired girl that ALWAYS watched him. He forced a smile after she blushed and waved, using all his self control not to gag. Alfred knew a whore when he saw one. Sweater-vests and leather shoes were more to his liking, not skin tight shirts and mini skirts that could easily be mistaken for undergarments. The girl was enough to make the sight of even a hamburger sickening. Alfred looked away, focusing his gaze back on his friend. Smiling softly, he brushed some hair from the Brits face and ran his hand down the side of his face; which caused Arthur to smile softly in his sleep and lean into his hand. Alfred was the only one at the table, with the exception of Arthur, who hadn't seen the girl stand from her spot with a little spring.

She walked with an extra bounce in her step, giving her a very happy vibe. Her brown ponytails were like springs as she walked, the ribbons swaying slightly. The girl reached her destination; the football teams quarter back. This girl has had her eye on him for quite some time, a year or so. She'd like to call it love at first sight. Tapping his shoulder, she smiled brightly at him when he turned.

"Hey Alfie!"

"Hey Michelle!"

That smile he flashed her always made her heart flutter. Michelle suddenly shifted her eyes to the ground; her cheeks brightening a few shades of pink. Her left foot traced imaginary lines on the ground and her thumbs fiddled with eachother behind her back.

"S-So..I was wondering...will you..go to the Halloween Dance with me?"

By now the whole table, and most of the lunch room, had grown quite in order to hear his response. His smile fell, his face becoming blank. He stared at her, deciding in his head what to do. Alfred had always gone to the dance with Arthur, not Michelle. The question bounced in his mind, eating at him and waiting anxiously to be answered. She held in her breath, her heart pounding like a drum. Finally the boy opened his mouth, but he never got to say what he wanted.

"Sorry love, but I do believe he will be escorting me to the dance. Maybe next year~"

Arthur had just woken to hear her ask. He held in his scoff when the question was asked, almost laughing at her. As if Alfred wouldnt go with him again this year. Why wouldnt he? He didnt mean to sound so amused, honest. Michelle looked at Arthur, in her mind she was calling him many thing I cannot say in this story. She turned her gaze from the emerald-eyed boy, focusing on the American instead. His smile had returned, which soon turned to a grin.

"Hes right dudette, its kinda like a tradition now."

He sent a glance back at Arthur, who smirked at him. This little display wasnt something rare, but it wasnt something commonly seen eather. Arthur always got Alfred out of situations he knew he wasnt comfortable with. Hes just good like that. Alfred turned his gaze back to the now teary eyed girl. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes watering more.

"I-Its alright..thanks anyway.."

With that, she turned and walked away. Alfred glanced back at Arthur who was now chuckling like a mad hatter. Alfred couldnt help but snicker as well and give his shoulder a soft punch.

"Your terriable."

He said with amusement.

"Its not my fault. The girl should know this from last year."

"True~"

Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthurs shoulders, making his friends cheeks darken to a lovely crimson. In the corner of the lunch room, Ivan sat and watched the little act, his jealously boiling. His thoughts were rather clouded with anger, so much so that he didnt hear the three sets of foot-steps walking towards him before stopping infront of him. Ivan looked up, his now angry violet eyes setting on the three people infront of him. Green eyes watched him, a pale faced bore a grin, and blonde has shined in the cafeteria lights.

"Da?"

Francis smirked, as did the other too. They sat at the table infront of the Russian, so close their shoulders were touching.

"We 'ave a propozition for joo, Mr. Braginski~"


	8. Fears

The cafeteria was rather loud and cheerful. Orange and black streamers hung from the ceiling, paintings of bats and other Halloween creatures were hung on the white walls. A familiar song from Nightmare Before Christmas, 'This is Halloween', blasted through the speakers. Many teens occupied the dance floor, dirty or awkwardly dancing, there was both. A grumpy Italian stood away from the brightly lit dance floor, his machine gun propped on his shoulder (of course, it *cough* is *cough* isnt real~), and his white Granny costume looking orange in the bright lights. Beside him stood besides his Belgim friend, who was dressed in a lovely little red gown. Talking to her was a boy from Neitherlands, his wolf ears and tail poked out from his head and right above his rear. Somewhere around here was the Spanish hunter, completing the 'Little Red' theme the group had decided to go with. Another Italian, with a much nicer personality, was hopping around the dance form, displaying his slave costume while his blushing German gladiator followed him. In the corner of the room stood another small group. The Latvian was blushing hard in his White Rabbit costume, beside him stood a boy from Estonia, his Chasire Cat costume fitting his complexion rather nicely. Being groped by the polish teen dressed as the Queen of Hearts was a boy from Lithuania disguised as the King of Clubs. There was also Russian boy (i think you know who) standing amoungst them, his King of Hearts outfit making him look a bit more intimidating then it should have. His sisters were there too; a large chested Ukrainean girl as the Mad Hatter while their younger sister from Belarus wore the same dress as Alice. Perhaps you didnt notice, but this group went with the wonderland theme. The cute dark-haired girl who had been rejected wore a Captain Hook costume, and was happily dancing with a Tinkerbell from Monacco. Their Peter Pan could be found in the middle of the dance floor, along with the Prussian slave (going with his brother and his brothers friends theme) and, oh look! Theres that Spanish hunter! Nearby was a soft spoken Japanese boy, he too wore a slave outfit. Conversating with him was a boy from China, who was dressed as a...Monkey King? Anyway, the rest of his group were scattered though out the dance floor. But there was one couple that everyone was waiting for, one couple that had yet to arrive. These two had always managed to wear the best costumes, lighting up the party as well as every ones moods. Speaking of which, a motorcycle pulled into the school parking lot. The boy in back removed his custom made helmet, a gift from the other, and pulled out his pare of glasses, after putting them on, he looked towards the thick-eyebrowed boy, who grinned back at him. They got both got off the bike. The blonde boy adjusted his tie and fixed his sweater-vest, while the other pulled his jacket tighter around him.

"You ready, _bro_?"

"Couldnt be readier, _love._"

The only sound in the night was the 'pit-pat' of a pair of converse and a pair of leather shoes. Walking into the school, many of the staff laughed once they saw the pair. The shorter one flashed a grin, while the taller one looked away, pretending to be embarrassed. Making their way to the cafeteria, they chuckled at themselves, the American mentally congradulation his companion on the well chosen costumes. Once they reached the door, they looked at each other for a moment. Then, they pushed it open. It didnt take less then two seconds before the lunch room rumbled with laughter, the pair joining in as well. Walking up to them, the happy Italian giggled at their costumes and tugged on his glatiors sleeve.

"Ve~! Isnt that cute doitsu~?"

"Ja."

Turning to the pair, the German looked them over, his usually strict face pulling into a soft smile; a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Nice costumes, _Alfred, Arthur._"

The taller one held back a grin, that job now belonged to the other. The Japanese man walked up, smiling at their costumes.

"What a cleative idea, going as each-other."

Its true. For this Halloween, Arthur thought, why not go as each other? So there they stood, the tall American dressed in a sweater-vest and brown pants, leather shoes to match. He had bough a pencil of black eye-liner, drawing unusually thick eyebrows over his regular ones. Beside him was the brit he was supposed to be dressed as. He wore glasses, much like Alfreds previous ones, and his bomber jacket. Under that was a Green Bay jersey with the number 50 on it. He also, for the first time in his life, wore faded blue jeans, matched with red converse. Arthur had bought concealer, something women used to cover their blemishes, and put it over his thick eye-brows, making it look as is if they were decent sized. The sight made even the Swedish pirate crack into a smile. The looped arms, making their way to the dance floor.

As the night was nearing to an end, there was one more event in this crazy party. The Haunted House. Alfred had dreeded it since the moment he had found out, mentally cursing the stupid thing. What was the point anyway? The only thing it had ever done to him was prevent him from sleeping for the few days following. He dreaded these god awful things. Now, as he stood in line next to 'himself', he shook in slight worry. What if Arthur laughed at him for being so afraid? What if it ruined his chance of ever becoming more then friends with him? No, that couldnt happen, he wont allow it! Taking a deep breath, Alfred pushed down his fear, following his companion into the house of horrors. The first room was rather quite, nothing really scary about it. There were fake dead pigs hanging from the ceiling, a few knifes jabbed into them and the walls. The room was bloody butcher shop themed, it actually looked kinda cool. Getting a sudden boost of courage, Alfred grabbed Arthurs hand, looking forward with a blush on his cheeks. Arthur blushed as well, only his was darker. His hand was squeezed tightly when the Butcher jumped out, a small squeak coming from Alfred. He would have laughed, had his hand not been crushing to pieces. They moved into the next room, this one being that of a little girl. The whole room and all its furniture was white, minus the crimson blood that was splattered everywhere. Suddenly, the girl sprang out from under the bed, her white nightgown and blonde hair also soaked in blood. Stepping closer to the very frightened Alfred, she spoke,

"Come play a game with me, mister!"

Alfred turned whiter then the walls of the room when he saw the torn teddy bear with nails sticking out of it in her hand, crushing Arthurs hand a little more. He all but sprinted for the exit, cursing and flipping out the whole way. The third room was decorated as a prison, the bloody beaten prisoners banging constantly on their rusted cages. Alfred hurried past them with closed eyes, dragging Arthur after him. Room after room, they went through them all, but it was the last room that the both feared. It was all black, the room looked as if it were metal. The far side of the room was too dark for them to determine if there was anything there. Arthur suddenly felt a pool of fear welling inside of him so he took a step closer; letting go of Alfreds hand to hang onto his arm. Alfred blushed, but non the less smiled softly at his friend. Suddenly, a light lit up the dark half off the room, showing a man strapped down to a chair while a sack was tied over his head. He struggled, making the chair jump and creak. He screamed nonsence, his clothes splattered with fake blood. Alfreds blood ran cold and his body stiffened for a moment before he sprinted out the door and down the hall. Arthur stood in shock for a moment before he too ran off.

The brit found his younger friend in the library, legs hugged to his chest and shoulders quivering. His back was to him, so Arthur couldnt see the look on his face (he wouldnt have anyway; the ligths were off). He slowly made his way to his companion and kneeled down beside him. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, shining the light on Alfred. The sight shattered his heart; it was almost too much to bear. Seeing Alfred this way, eyes wide with fear and tears dripping from his face, nearly crushed Arthur. He dropped his phone and wrapped Alfred in his arms, nuzzleing his face into his musclar shoulder.

"A-Alfred..Please, dont cry.."

Alfred sniffed, the fear in him never settleing. He hated haunted houses, he hated zombies and ghosts, yet he always let his ego make him forget. He almost didnt hear Arthur, but when he did his nerves relaxed. The fear faded away and soon, Alfred wrapped his arms around his little frined; now dominating the hug. Arthur smiled softly before pulling back, wiping his friends tears before saying,

"Its ok Alfred...Its not real...Im not going to let any of that hurt you, alright?"

Alfred blushed for a moment before smiling back and nodding. Arthurs heart fluttered, his cheeks turning a lovely pink. Standing up, he offered a hand to his friend as he smiled warmly.

"Lets go home."

Alfred stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and let out a small laugh. He reached up and grasped his hand; not once letting go for the rest of the night.


	9. Remember

**THIS IS THE AUSTRIAXHUNGARY SPIN-OFF CHAPTER FOR Amalija**

A cold gust of wind rolled through the school as the doors opened; students flooding out from all exits. Today was Monday, the first and last day of the week for the teens. Fall break had managed to sneak up on them, coming so suddenly it almost knocked the wind out of them. In the parking lot three boys stepped into a red car, on the other side of the lot a young girl and her older brother stepped into his forest green convertible. In the middle of it all a boy threw his leg over the side of his motorcycle, getting comfortable and adjusting his helmet onto his head. Another boy, much smaller then the other, slipped on behind him; helmet already on head. They took off, exiting the wild parking lot of their high school, zooming down the road and into the busy streets of London. I bet you'd like to know where these two are going, what they are doing, but that, my dear reader, is for another time. Now our focus has been turned to a girl. Her long brown hair shined brightly in the cold sunlight, her green eyes radiating with joy and excitement. Her left side was taken by her best friend, a large chested Ukrainian girl. They chatted happily, discussing plans of what they were doing over the break.

"Well," ,the Hungarian girl said as a pink blush dusted onto her soft cheeks, "Roderich asked me If i wanted to accomany him at a concert thats being held in The Royal Albert Hall on Wednsday."

The girl beside her giggled softly, smiling at her blushing friend.

"He likes you Eli!"

These words only made the girl blush more, her soft features brightening a few shades lighter. She placed a hand on her heated cheek, almost burning herself. Did he really like her? You would think that after all these years of friendship he'd see her as she did him. But with Roderich, it was hard to tell. Love was far below what she felt for him; what she'd felt for him for what seemed like a hundred years. Ever since they played together in the fields of their childhood, her heart always seemed a bit lighter with him around. She wondered how she'd be able to take it, sitting next to him for an hour listening to music that reminded them both of their earlier days. She smiled softly at the thought of the beautiful melody that would soon echo in her ears, the soft thumping of her heart rhythmically beating with the hitting of the black and white keys. The vision was so beautiful and clear in her mind, she wondered if it had already happened; that what she was thinking of now was not a vision, but a memory. Her loved filled thoughts were soon shattered as the cool surface of her buggie came in contact with her abdomen, a bit too roughly, might I add. A small groan slipped past her delicate lips, a hand rubbing the now tender skin of her stomach. She pulled the keys out of the pocket of her skirt, jabbing one into the hole on the side of the door and twisting it. Pulling on the hatch, she slipped inside and fastened the seatbelt over her chest, buckling it into its holder by her waist. The small vechile roared to life as soon as the key turned. Elizaveta grabbed onto the stick in the counsel and set it to reverse. After she had successfully maneuvered her way out of the space and into the actual road, she started off towards home.

Across the parking lot a boy watched the retreating Buggie. A smile threatened his lips, but he held it down. He opened the door on his black Bentley Continental GT and stepped inside. He put the keys in the ignection and waited until the engine started before he backed out of the lined space and exited the lot.

Wednesday caught them both by surprise, 72 hours seeming like 5 minutes. The season of Fall had seemed to take a break today, the warmth rising along with the hearts of the people. But they were soon weighed down once again when the usual London rain came pouring down. No, it wasn't a perfect day for a date, but luckily it was inside. The Hungarian girl sat in front of her mirror, brushing out her long Carmel hair. Her shimmering green eyes gazed into themselves through her reflection, long, glossy black lashes topping them. After her hair was smoother then silk, she took the pink flower from the desk and pinned it to her hair. Standing from her seat, the girl gracefully walked to her closet where her dress hang. It was a green off shoulder dress with a pink sash wrapped around the waist. She slipped it over her head, being extra careful no to ruin her newly combed hair, and fixed it around her. The Hungarian slipped her small feet into a pair of heals, their color matching the sash on the dress. She inspected herself in the mirror once more, patting down her hair and applying a small amount of lip gloss before grabbing the ticket that lay on the vanity. The girl smile softly to herself before turning on her heel and exiting the room. The streets of London were crowded, despite the rain. She had somehow managed to arrive at her destination on time, she even had a few moments to spare. Deciding to look around the concert hall, she slipped out of her car, making sure to lock it behind her. The smell of vanilla and old books met her nose when she entered the building, the light shining brightly. The passage way to the main room was extravagant in and out itself. Crystal chandeliers hang every few feet, the wide red rug clean and almost sparkling. Her soft footsteps echoed through the hall, mixing in with the chatter of the people around her. It wasn't crowded, but there were just enough people to make her feel selfconcious. Walking down, she neared the door to the main hall, but her footsteps slowed until she finally came to a stop. There was a man standing, his back to her. He turned at her footsteps, taking her breath away as he did so. The man was not a man, but a boy; Roderich. He wore a silk violet jacket, gold rimming its edges and sleeves. His white blouse like under-shirt was underneath, his black as night pants pulling the whole outfit together. The pair stared at one another for a while, their thought wiping clear and their hearts skipping beats. This moment was broken though by the sound of the doors opening, a man and woman walking out from the other side. Roderich allowed himself to smiled softly at the beautiful lady in front of him, extending his hand and waiting for her to take it. The connection sent sparks up their arms and through their bodies; phasing them slightly. He pulled her by her hand, through the crowd and towards their seats. They were only a few rows away from the orchestra so the music was loud and clear once it started. The notes drifted in the air like leaves in the wind; to her, they felt so familiar, so right. They sat side by side, both with their eyes closed enjoying the tune. The harps' strings hummed as they were plucked, the trumpets and tubas sending out sounds that resembled a phone on vibrate. The paino chimed above them all, its keys hit in such a way that Elizaveta couldnt help but smile and close her eyes at the lovely music, her heart whirling with each note. Sadly, the hour was coming to the end. Thats when that one song was played; the one melody that had tugged at her heart strings for years. Everyday, when they were children, Roderich would sit at the piano in his house, Elizaveta by his side, and play the beautiful song to her. In those moments, words hadn't done the talking; infact, the keys were the ones that spoke the most. She hadn't realized it, but tears had began to run down her rosey cheeks, landing softly in her hands. They rolled across the smooth skin of her face, dripping and glistening as they passed through the dim light. Memories filled her mind; memories of her and Roderich. The times they had spent hours losing themselves in the woods, or the times when they would waste away their young days in the fields of flowers; picking and taking as many as they'd like. Now, those memories were so precious to her; more precious then the world, it seemed. She'd give anything to turn back the clock and relive those blissful days; to once again lose herself in the fields with Roderich, to once again hold his hand, never to let go. But no, she thought to herself, clocks do not move backwards, only forward. They had grown apart, she knew this, but still. She held onto what little part of him she had left, grasping onto his hand as tightly as he would allow. Some would call it foolish, but no, it was love. It has always been love for her; and him as well. Now, as they sat, he looked at her while she sobbed without a sound, his heart swelling. So, he tought, she didnt forget. All these years he had thought that it was only him; that he was the only one who cherished those golden memories. But no, it wasnt true. Everyday he would arrive home and sit at his piano, playing the song that now drifted in the air, picturing her at his side. Sometimes he could still feel her warmth beside him; hear her heart beating in sync with his. But those days of just imagining her were over. No, next time the seat beside him would be filled by her, her heart once again beating in sync with his.

They walked through the parking lot of the hall, both silent. A tender feeling drifted around the two, their minds roaming free. But soon, as they approched the lamp-post, the rail began to fall. It was a light sprinkle, but enough to blur their gazes slightly. This, this was his chance. Grabbing onto her hand, he prevented her from taking another step.

"Elizaveta..Wait."

She froze before slowly turning back to him, her eyes shimmering with an emotion that he could not read.

"W-What is it?"

His throat felt like sand paper for a moment before he found the words.

"That last song..do you recognize it?"

Her breath hitched, her heart throbbing. Had he remembered as well? Nodding slowly, she looked him in the eyes.

"That song...you used to play it for me all the time when we were younger...Id sit besides you at the piano and you'd...y-you'd.."

She was cut short by her own tears, so she quickly wiped them away. Though he hated seeing her weep like this, he smiled softly and reached out, wiping away her falling tears.

"So you do remember.."

She chuckled softly.

"How could I forget?"

He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I haven't forgotten either, you know...I remember all those times. Losing ourselves in the music, roaming through the forests and picking flowers...I still remember all of it..But there's one thing I dont.."

She looked at him in confusion; he smiled once again at this.

"I cant recall...if you love me back.."

Her heart soared through the sky, leaping over the stars and dancing around the moon. She wasnt alone, she wasnt the only one in love! Chuckling softly, she smiled up at him.

"Well then...I'll help you remember."

Elizaveta stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his; sharing with him a kiss long past due.


	10. Mistletoe

The snow fell onto the soft white ground in London; the air cold and dry. Snowmen sat in every year, along with snow forts and other frozen things. The white powdered grown was littered with footsteps, none going in the same direction as another. The lights on the outside decorations caused the snow to sparkle in shine in various colors. Through every window a large tree could be seen, all decorated with ordiments. Some were topped with angles or ribbons; most with stars. The scent of hot cocoa filled the dry air; its sweet aroma watering the mouths of anyone who smelled it. Winters in England were always beautiful; always so bright and gorgeous. The Eye of London looked its best with the bright blue lights around its rim, Big Ben looking especially fascinating with the thin coat of white sprinkled on its top. Near the center of the city, nuzzled in between two other homes sat the home of a boy named Arthur Kirkland. The hour of midnight had passed not too long ago, so the boy was tucked away in the warm sheets of his bed; dreaming a sweet little dream. The house was quite, the tree- BANG...Well..so much for quite.

"Uggghhhh...Damnit that hurt."

Alfred layed in a twisted up position in the fire place; the white fun on his Santa costume catching the ashes that layed on the ground. He grunted; sitting up and rubbing his wounded bum. The lights on the Christmas tree shown brightly through his glasses; blinding him momentarily. He stood from his spot; placing his hands on his hips, leaning backwards until he heard a crack. Letting out a grunt of relief he hunched over; sideways glancing at the large box he had put in the living room earlier. He couldn't fit it down the chimney, so he brought it in through the front door. Sure, he could have used the door too. But right now he was Santa! And if being Santa meant going down the chimney then he was going down the chimney! Grinning to himself, he scooted the brightly wrapped box closer to the tree before opening its top. After pulling out a large sharpie and writing TO IGGY in obnoxiously large letters on the front, he climbed inside; shutting it behind him.

The morning of Christmas came, Arthurs flat filled with people. Feli, Kiku, and Ludwig came over, as did Elizebeta and Roderich. Kiku brought his friend, Yao, so there was him as well. It had been rather fun so far, well, it sounded so from Alfreds box. He slept all night, waking up an hour or so before the guests arrived. Alfred sat in his box, shooting away at the alien foes on his Nintendo as he waited to be opened. In his Santa sack layed Arthurs real present, but Alfred thought this would be funner. Through the cardboard walls, he heard Arthur sigh deeply.

"That git...I told him to be here at 11..."

He heard Feli as well.

"Ve~! Arthur! Can we-a open the presents-a now~?"

Alfred grinned and shut off the game before stuffing the thing in his pocket.

"Well...I suppose."

There were footsteps, the creaking of the couch and finally, a voice.

"Whos going to go first?"

They sat in silence for a minute before Feli piped up.

"Ve~! I think-a Doitsu should!"

Alfred heard Ludwig sigh before standing and moving to a present that sat next to him. There was the ripping of paper and a grunt came from the German. Ludwig turned and rose an eyebrow at Kiku, who smiled.

"You cook arot. I thought you wourd rike it."

"Ja..Danke.."

He sat down, which made Elizaveta stand and skip over to the tree. After her was Kiku, then Roderich, the Feli, then Yao, and finally, Arthur. Alfred heard the foot steps growing closer so he quickly shifted his position so he was ready to spring out of the box. He heard the ripping of the paper, before the tape was ripped from the opening. Once the slightest bit of light was shown, Alfred sprang upwards and out of the box. Arthur let out a shriek in supires, stumbling back and landing on his bum from the shock. His heart beat like a drum in his ears. Alfred stood in the box, grinning like the oblivious person he was. After a moment of silence, Kiku began to chuckle, Elizaveta, Feli, and Yao joining in. Arthurs cheeks flamed as he quickly stood, growling at the Santa in the box.

"You wanker! When the bloody hell did you get that thing in here?!"

Alfred's laughed boomed through the house, louder then all the others.

"Last night dude!"

Arthur glared for a moment more, his lips quivering. Finally, he dropped the glare, letting out a chuckle and a soft smile. He helped Alfred out of the box before hugging him tightly, smiling slightly into his furry red coat.

"I thought you werent coming, git.."

Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller figure, grinning widely before whispering into Arthurs ear.

"Are you kidding? I wouldnt miss it for the world."

Alfred then pulled away, turning from his blushing crush to bend down and reach into the box; snatching the sack from the bottom. He opened it, pulling out a box wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper and topped with a royal blue bow. Alfred held it out to Arthur, grinning widely as he did so. Arthur looked at Alfred, then the box, Alfred, box, Alfred, then finally the box. He took it, glancing around to find them all looking at him as he removed the bow, gently pulling the lid off the top. Inside sat a Union Jack flag, causing Arthur to smile.

"Thank you, Al-"

"Thats not all bro~"

Arthur rose an eyebrow at him before reaching into the box and pulling out the bundle. It was heavier then the flag should be. He slowly sat the box on the coffee table, unfolding the flag until he found another box. It was a long rectangular box, but it wasnt wrapped. Instead it was simply silver, a **To: Arthur From: Yours forever. **Arthur blushed at this, looking up to find a soft loving smile on Alfreds lips. He stared at him for a moment, all the worries in the world faded away. That smile..That beautiful smile sent Arthurs heart soaring past the clouds and over the moon. Arthur stood in awe, gazing into the beautiful love filled eyes of his best friend. His thought boggled, his body numbing slightly. If it wasnt for Feli, he would have fainted from all the warm feelings in his body.

"Ve~! What-a is it, Arthur?"

Arthur turned his gaze from Alfred and to the Italian before finally going back to the box. Slowly, he removed the shinny top; the items beneath the lid nearly stopping his breathing. They layed in white tissue paper, the three items. One was a beautiful gold spoon, emeralds and diamonds shimmering as they sat on the handle. Next was a saucer, it too was gold with emeralds and diamonds along with opals and sapphires. The jewels rimmed the solid gold plate, shining in the light. Small circular rubies were in the middle of the plate, placed in order to look like a blooming rose. But the object between the two was what truely brought tears to Arthurs eyes. He pulled the fragile tea cup from the case, its jems shining and shimmering in the morning light. Folk tales were carved beautifully into the gold, King arthur and his knights marched along the rim while faries and sprites danced and flew beneath them. Captains Hooks shipped was carved into the front, its edges lined with diamonds and other crystals. There was Merlin's hat as well, rubies cut into small stars replaced the origional ones on the hat. Robin Hood and his Merry men hid in a tree, emeralds acting as the green leaves. On the back was a magnifying glass, the glass lenses popping out from the gold cup, shining black Oxyns creating the out line. And beside it, sat a small blue police box made from Sapphires. Arthur stared at the idem in his hands, watching at the jems sparkled and shimmered in the light. What truely began to make his tears fall was the engravement at the bottom of the cup. Emeralds were arranged in the bottom to neatly spell out 'Arthur'. The brit stared at the cup for the longest time, until he felt a gloved hands running across his cheek. He looked up and into the dazzling blue eyes before him. Alfred grinned slightly, resting his hand on Arthurs cheek.

"Hey...why are you crying?"

Arthur wasted no time in throwing his arms around Alfreds neck, burring his face into the furry red coat. He quietly sobbed into the Santa jacket as Alfred held him, stroking his hair in attempts to sooth him. Feli skipped over and picked up the tea cup, his eyes widened slightly.

"Ve~! Doitsu look!"

Ludwig took the cup in his hands, examining it closely.

"Alfred...Zez jemz are real..How did joo get ziz?"

Alfred looked up from the Brit in his arms, grinning widely.

"I worked my butt off for it bro! I've had over 4 jobs the last 3 months to get the money to pay for it!"

Thats when realization hit Arthur. All those times he ditched out, why he wouldnt stay as long as he usually did on weekends and after school. He was working to get money for the tea set. Now Arthur felt terrible for blowing up at him about it, if he only knew..

The skys had long since turned to a dark blue, the snow still falling. Kiku and Yao had left, Elizeveta and Roderich where putting on their coats. Feli and Ludwig chatted in the kitchen, while Arthur and Alfred picked up the wrapping paper. They talked and laughed, blushing and smiling the whole time. When they were finished, they made their way to the kitchen, passing through the door frame at the same time. They stopped when Feli began to giggle, curiosity rising in the both of them.

"Whats so funny dude?"

Thats when Ludwig raised a finger, gesturing upwards. They both looked, their hearts beginning to beat fast and blushes raising on their cheeks. Another giggle passed through the Italians lips before he grabbed onto his German love. With a 'See you at-a school!' they both exited the house through the back door; leaving Arthur and Alfred to stare at the mistletoe above them. They stood in awe for a moment, before Alfred took the wrapping paper from Arthur and disposed of it all in the garbage can against the wall. Turning back to Arthur, he blushed a lovely crimson before taking his face into his hands. Emerald clashed with blue as they stared at each other, both pairs of eyes holding uncertainy and nervousness. Arthurs heart jumped into his throat as Alfred slowly began to lean in, both of their eyes beginning to close. As their faces drew closer, Alfred let out a soft, gentle whisper.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur."

Then, their lips met.


	11. A trip to the city

The weather in London had returned to its normal rainy, puddles pooling on the ground left and right. The once snow white country had been dissolved away, replaced with thunder and pelting precipitation. School had once again picked up for the High schools in London; much to the teens' disappointment. Life was quite boring for them all: teachers and students with their minds still in the holidays, light buzzes of talking hanging over the classes as they worked. It was not exciting at all. So, when the clouds cleared up and the puddles had partially dried, Alfred decided that it was time for a trip into the city. He approached Arthur with it yesterday morning, his sapphire eyes sparkling in excitement as his voice boomed past his grinning lips. He had looked so childishly charming to Arthur, he couldn't refuse. So now he waited in front of the phone box, standing next to the bus sign on the corner. Looking at his watch, he sighed, realizing only five minutes had passed though five more were needed. He didn't particularly enjoy taking the public bus, but he hadn't a car so this was far better then walking. He redid a button that had come undone on his gray pea-coat, pulling it a but tighter around him. Though the rain had stopped, the chill hadn't. It wasn't unbearably cold, but it was enough to nip a rosy color onto one's cheeks and nose. His eyes wandered to the bench beside him an elderly women who's white hair could have very well blended in with the previous snow. She sat on the bench, snuggled tight into her large fluffy coat. Around her thick neck hung a crimson fox, dangling and staring with its large marble eyes. Repulsed by the dead accessory, Arthur quickly turned his gaze back to the street before him; just in time to see the large red bus make its way to a stop in front of him. He walked up the wide three stairs, reaching into his pocket to pull out money for his ride. After handing it to the driver, he made his way to the seats. The bus was packed, though he wasn't surprised. Towards the back of the bus he had managed to find one empty isle seat, the window taken by a young woman. He approached her, looking her over once. Her chocolate hair was cut very short, almost a men's cut, but she had long side bangs that gave it a prettier look, and a grey pea-coat (much more feminine then his) was bundled tight around her. She wore a casual pair of dark jeans, which were tucked into her black boots. Her eyes were turned away, so he could not see the color. He did quite enjoy her choice of earring though. Despite her classy look she wore a dangle earring that cuffed around the shell of the ear. Handing from the black and silver chains were spikes, which rested on the collar of her jacket. He smiled slightly, the spikes were a good touch. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head from the window and to him, reaching up to remove the music buds that were lounged in her ear. He was a bit surprised. Her eyes were a shade he had never seen before; much duller then Alfred's blue, more like a grey with a blueish tint. They were quite beautiful, and they did suit her perfectly.

"Pardon me miss, but would you mind if I sat here?"

She blinked once at him before her peach lips pulled into a smile. She shook her head to him, gesturing that it was alright.

"No, it's fine."

Arthur was a bit shocked at first. She had a thick American accent, much like Alfred's. Though, it wasn't booming and loud, it sounded more like bells to him. He returned her smile, sitting down beside her. They sat in silence for a moment as the bus started moving. He had planned to remain silent, but then the thought of her name occurred. Arthur glanced over, relieved to see her ear buds were discarded and shoved into her coat pocket. He turned his head to her, which caught her attention for a moment. A smile tugged at her lips, it was quite charming really; Arthur couldn't help but smile a bit as well.

"I hate to be a burden miss," Arthur spoke loud enough for only her to hear, "But would you mind telling me your name?"

She blushed faintly, but none the less grinned widely at him.

"Olivia Throckmartin, who're you?"

Yes, defiantly American. He chuckled a bit at her cheery tone, despite the weather of the past few days.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you dear."

That, in turn, started a long conversation. They began to find they had quite a lot in common: reading, music style, (and to Arthur's surprise) tea. She was a young girl, Arthur was surprised to find her to be two years younger then him, only fifteen. They shared quite a few laughs, so caught up into their conversation that they nearly missed their stop. He stood into the isle, waiting for her to stand as well before exiting the bus. Outside, the city was alive with chatter, people of all different shapes and sizes passing him. Olivia stood on her tip toes for a moment before smiling widely and waving. Arthur could see someone make their way through the crowd. She stumbled a bit but then smiled widely at Olivia. Her hair was short and brown, almost Carmel. She was rather tall, quite thin as well. She pushed up her glasses before looking at Arthur then back to Olivia, who smiled widely at him.

"It was nice meeting you Arthur, maybe we'll meet again sometime!"

He smiled softly, nodding slightly.

"Yes, maybe."

With one more exchange of smiles, the two girls wandered off. Though Arthur could have sworn their hands were held by the others...He shook his head, smiling slightly. What did it matter? He was the same himself. Turning his back to face theirs, he made his way through the people, past the stores and stands before reaching the cafe in which he and Alfred had decided to meet. As he grew closer, the tall figure leaning against the light pole grew clearer until finally, Alfred was easy to see. He wore his leather bomber jacket, a skin tight red white and blue American soccer jersey underneath along with casual blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Arthur nearly drooled seeing his nicely built torso through the tightness of the shirt, but he didn't; he was noticing something else instead. Alfred had his glasses back, the cute face he once had now matured back to its handsome form. Though Arthur was a bit saddened by the lack of childishness in his feature, he decided that he like this version of his crush better. Approaching him, he placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Alfred to jump slightly. A large grin spread across his face and in one moment Arthur was wrapped in a tight, bone crushing embrace.

"Arthur!"

Said Brit blushed dark red as people turned their heads to them, also from the fact that his chest was pressed to firmly against Alfred's. In a swift motion he brought his fist down on Alfred's head, causing him to instantly let go and hold his forming bump.

"Owwwwwwww! Why'd you-"

"You bloody git! Don't do that!"

"But I missed you!"

"It's only been 12 hours!"

"So?!"

He sighed and crossed his arms, turning his head away from Alfred. Though his words and actions said differently, he did miss the obnoxious American. Alfred rubbed his head, pouting slightly and shoving his hands into his pockets. Sighing softly, Arthur turned his gaze to the crowd of people and streets buzzing with cars. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, turning his emerald orbs back to Alfred. His gaze caught the elder boys, which made him grin widely. Arthur chuckles softly and sent him a smile in return before looking back to the city scene.

"So Alfred, what exactly did you have planned for us to do today?"

His grin dropped and was replaced by a nervous smile. Arthur huffed, getting the hint that he really had no idea. He withdrew his hands from his pockets and ran one through his hair, letting the other sir on his hip.

"Well...I suppose we could walk around for a while...Maybe go see Big Ben?"

Alfred's grin returned and he nodded quickly.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to see it! I've lived here for a while but I've only ever walked past it."

"Alright, we'll go see that and maybe...the Eye of London is near by. Would you want to go ride that?"

"Oh! You mean that big Ferris wheel? Yeah let's do that too! Last time I was on one I was back in Florida with a few of my friends from kindergarten!"

Arthur smiled widely and chuckles at his friends childish behavior.

"Maybe one day we could go to Florida. From what you've told me in the past you really enjoy it."

Alfred grinned his signature grin once more, putting his hand out for Arthur to shake.

"Alright! You take me to Big Ben, ill take you to Florida! Deal?"

Arthur grasped his hand tightly, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the contact. He gave the larger hand a shake, agreeing with Alfred. But Alfred didnt let go of his hand, instead he held it tight and started their walk through the city. He intertwined their finger and pulled him into various stores, but only ine that Arthur really liked.

It was small and classy, smelling of lavender and leather. There were glass cases all over the room with tall men dressed in suits standing behind them. Different clocks and photos lined the coral walls, giving Arthur a somewhat homey feeling.

They walked around to each display case, heels making soft clicks against the black tile. There were watches of different size and color. Some had diamonds while others had wooden frames. A few were leather and sturdy where as some were rubber and flexible. There was only one that really caught Arthurs eye, and that was the center on in the last glass case.

The leather band was a slick black with a silver buckle to hold it onto your wrist. The frame was a sparkling silver and the numbers were written around the face in an elegant way that Arthur just loved. The short clock hand was pointed at the top, looking like an arrow with curled ends and the bigger just looked the same. The seconds hand looked more like an arrow then just the normal stick, but Arthur absolutely adored it. Though it was strange to him...The watch filled him with a feeling of familiarity that Arthur couldnt quite understand, but somehow that strange feeling made him love it more.

Alfred had already taken note of Arthurs favorite and made a mental reminder to come back and purchase the watch for his love. His eyes drifted from the watches to the ceiling until eventually he was looking out the window. He wasnt paying much attention to the people, not until his eyes caught a certain person.

He was wearing a red sweatshirt that had a white maple leaf on the front. In his hand was a large tan suitcase which seemed too heavy for him. The boy had shoulder length straw colored hair and one piece that stuck out in the front and curled down infront of his face. His glasses reflected the light so Alfred couldnt see the color, but he didnt need to. Alfred already knew it, he could feel it inside him.

He dashed out of the shop despite Arthurs yelling and calling. Alfred had never run so fast in his life. Through the people, past the shops, he only broke his gaze on the red sweatshirt for a moment to glance behind him at Arthur. Only one thing ran through his head: the name of the brother he had lost so long ago. Soon he reached his destination, grabbing onto the red fabric.

"M-Matthew.." He said between pants, voice barely hear-able. But when the person turned, his heart and hopes sunk. The girl wasnt the one Alfred had been chasing after, she was noting like the boy Alfred had hoped for. She blushed a bit, before smiling widely at him.

Alfred quickly let go of her sweatshirt, sighing discourageingly.

"Sorry...I thought you were someone else..."

He turned, stalking off in the direction he came. Alfred shoved his hands into his pocket, mentally beating himself up over the second he turned. That was when, he thought, that was when I lost him..

Arthur stopped by his side a moment later, placing his hands on his knees as he let out rapid pants. Through his bangs he peered at his companion; who wore an expression Arthur couldnt describe. Suddenly, Alfred turned to Arthur, looking at him with that fake happiness the Brit knew all too well.

"Come on Artie," his voice quavered slightly, "lets go home.."

He turned and walked past Arthur, leaving him in a slight daze. Once he returned to reality, Arthur hurried after him, taking his place at Alfred right side. To his surprise, Alfred took his hand, holding it tightly. Arthur wrapped his fingers around his hand, grasping it tightly even though he could feel it; Alfred's hand was trembling.

**I know, this chapter kinda sucked, but oh well~! And yes, I decided to add myself in there just for kicks ;P**


End file.
